


How to: Potty Train Keith Kogane

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: His Process Au [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith has a phobia of bathrooms, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Omorashi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Space fam - Freeform, This one ends happy I promise, Vague nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Keith took in a deep, steadying breath. “I want to try.”Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure?” He asked, wanting to make sure that Keith was really okay with trying to use the bathroom. It was a huge step to take and one of the last milestones he had left until he could truly say he conquered his phobia.Keith thought hard for another minute before he nodded, sure. “Yeah.” He felt ready.





	How to: Potty Train Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for literally ages. So happy I finally finished it.

Keith stared down at the floor, deep in contemplation. The team just took their mid-training break, so he had twenty minutes to take care of whatever he needed to before they continued training. He needed to pee, like always, but….he wanted to try to use the bathroom. Shiro suggested that he should try soon since he’d been doing so well with exposure training- he could sit on the floor in front of the stalls and have a conversation with someone, Shiro figured if he could do that then he could probably use the bathroom just fine- and he kind of agreed. Bathrooms still brought back unsavory memories and unnerved him slightly (although he didn’t think that would ever go away) but the room itself no longer felt like a monster waiting to eat him. So, if there was any time to try, he felt like it was now. 

“You should go before we start again.” Lance said as he walked over to him. Keith usually left for his room as soon as the break started, and he looked surprised that he was still hanging around. He saw the contemplative look on the other’s face and frowned slightly. “Is something wrong?” He wondered. 

The teen looked up at him when he came over and shook his head. “No, it’s just….” He took in a deep, steadying breath and sighed before he continued. “I want to try.” 

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure?” He asked, wanting to make sure that Keith was  _ really  _ okay with trying to use the bathroom. It was a huge step to take and one of the last milestones he had left until he could truly say he conquered his phobia. 

Keith thought hard for another minute before he nodded, sure. “Yeah.” He felt ready. 

His friend practically beamed, proud that he was willing to take the next step without a push. “Okay! Lemme tell Shiro.” He said as he went to tell their leader, earning a good-natured eye roll from Keith. He was so excited over the fact that he wanted to use the bathroom that it was comical, but it also made him smile happily. It felt nice to make someone happy and proud of him. 

Lance was back in a few seconds, taking his hand to lead him to the bathroom in the training deck’s locker rooms. Keith followed behind him to the door, where the other motioned for him to enter first. He did so easily, considering this was the locker rooms and he’d been in here so many times, but he got why Lance wanted him to lead. He wanted him to feel like he had control of the situation. 

As they walked over to the stalls Keith couldn’t help but feel like they were kind of cheating, since they weren’t inside a designated bathroom, but there were stalls and toilets and he guessed that was what they were focusing on, so it didn’t really matter. 

Lance squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he squeezed back. When he felt ready he walked over to the handicap stall and opened it, looking inside. His friends suggested using the bigger stall at first so he wouldn’t feel as trapped, and he agreed. More space was always a nice thing. 

“Do you want to check the other stalls too?” Lance suggested, and he nodded. He knew it was only them in here, but it never hurt to double check. The last thing he wanted was to be jump scared by a toilet flush or footsteps and have a heart attack. That would not make for a good first impression. 

A quick peek in each stall reassured him that they were alone, and he felt slightly calmer knowing that for sure. He felt more confident walking into the stall he chose earlier after that, pulling Lance in with him. Once he closed and locked the door they separated, Lance staying by the door while Keith moved towards the toilet. 

The red paladin made sure his friend was looking away before he pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet. He immediately felt exposed, sitting there with his most private parts out on display, so he brought his thighs together and pulled his shirt down over his front. Once everything was covered, he felt comfortable with letting Lance know he could turn around. 

The blue paladin leaned back against the stall door and put his hands in his pocket when he was given the okay. He looked over at Keith and smiled, half amused. “You don’t have to cover yourself like that. We’re both guys.” He said, sounding amused. 

Keith’s face heated up slightly at the comment. “I know.” He said, remembering the many times he and his teammates had seen each other naked. It happened often due to the chaos of their jobs as paladins.

The teen pulled his focus away from Lance and took in a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the reason he was in here in the first place. He felt a tug in his lower belly, a familiar sign that he needed to pee, but he couldn’t make his muscles relax enough to let anything out. He didn’t expect to be able to right away, though, and sat patiently, giving himself time to loosen up. 

When ten minutes ticked by, dry and fruitless, Lance spoke up again. “Feeling anxious?” He asked, figuring his friend’s inability to go was due to the anxiety of trying to use the bathroom for the first time in over a decade. 

“A bit.” Keith admitted, not denying that he was a little strung up. It wasn’t memories or flashbacks or anxious thoughts that were bothering him; it was that his subconscious was resisting letting go. He could understand why- he hadn’t used a toilet in so long that his body was bound to be confused by what he was trying to do. 

He would probably have to completely potty train himself, all over again. His bladder didn’t remember that the bathroom was where he was supposed to go, and that he had to hold it everywhere else. In fact, he was almost certain that his body had that rule backwards, as he couldn’t pee at the moment to save his life, but he knew that he could easily have an accident if he chose to as soon as he left.

Another five minutes went by with nothing happening. Keith gave a small sigh and stood up, knowing that it would be pointless to sit there any longer. He had been hoping he would manage to go, but he also hadn’t expected it to really happen on his first try. Learning to use the bathroom again wouldn’t happen overnight. 

Lance didn’t comment as the red paladin redid his pants, silently understanding that he wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything right now. “Do you want to try again after practice? Or do you think you’re done for today?” He asked instead. 

“Again after practice.” Keith said, determined. He really wanted to manage to use the bathroom today. 

Lance hummed as he pushed himself off of the stall door. “Okay then. Make sure you wash your hands before we go back out.” 

*****

Three hours later, at the end of paladin training, Keith felt like he was about to burst. He refused to pee after he couldn’t go in the bathroom earlier, and that combined with his usual water intake during their practices filled his bladder to the absolute brim. Which was good, for his purposes; he doubted he could hold on for much longer, subconscious fear or not. 

Lance came up to him as soon as they were done, having noticed the way he’d been not-so-subtly potty dancing for the past twenty minutes. The red paladin was nearing his limit, and he wanted to make sure he got to the bathroom before he started having an accident. Otherwise, all of Keith’s efforts to hold it would have been a waste. “Alright, let’s go.” The blue paladin said as he waved for his friend to follow. 

Keith walked to the locker rooms as quickly as possible, unabashedly holding himself in one hand. He’d been caught in desperate situations too many times to be embarrassed about grabbing his crotch in front of his team. Lance opened the door for him this time so he could walk inside.

The teen let go of himself to open the stall door and quickly got inside, too desperate to care about double checking that they were alone. He managed to get his jeans unbuttoned before a wave of urgency hit him, then quickly yanked his jeans and underwear off of his hips and plopped down on the toilet, thinking he was about to have an accident. 

Only a short spurt came out before his muscles clamped shut again. Keith winced as his bladder continued to try to squeeze its contents out, but his sphincter remained stubbornly closed. He squirmed desperately and rubbed his thighs together, still subconsciously trying to hold on. 

Lance caught up to him and closed the stall door behind himself, then watched as his friend leaked and tensed up. “Relax, Keith. You’re not going to be able to go if you fight it.” He said. 

The red paladin nodded and made an effort to relax, letting his legs fall apart and go still. After a few seconds the urgency came crashing over him again, and he resisted bringing his legs back together, thighs shaking. He rocked his hips back, trying to give his bladder more room, only to feel it press against the tight muscles in his belly. He gasped and squeezed his thighs together, unable to handle the feeling anymore. “Sorry.” He breathed, knowing he was supposed to be relaxing. 

Lance gave him a sympathetic look. “Here, let me see your hands.” He said as he kneeled down in front of the other teen, holding his hands out expectantly. Keith wasn’t sure where he was going with that, but put his hands in his anyway. Lance squeezed them encouragingly. “You’ve got this. You can do it.” He motivated. “But you’ve gotta let it happen. You have to let go.” 

Keith breathed out slowly and nodded. Once the urge passed he opened his legs again, and Lance moved their hands between his knees so he couldn’t close them again. “Just breathe.” The brunette instructed. “When the next urge comes, try to give in to it.” 

The red paladin focused on the air moving in and out of his lungs and his friend’s hands in his own. He worked on letting his body relax out of its tensed state bit by bit until he was completely calm and relaxed. After a few minutes he felt another urge coming on and tried to stay loose.

His stomach and thighs instinctually tightened as his bladder cramped painfully, but he caught himself and forced those same muscles to unwind. Soon, a dribble was dripping down to the water below him. His desperation caused the dribble to suddenly grow to a heavy stream before his body clammed up at the sudden release. He groaned and tried to press his knees together as he spurted a few more times, trying to ease the burning in his muscles. 

Lance rubbed his thumbs over his friend’s knuckles. “Let it happen Keith.” He soothed, watching the other teen squirm uncomfortably as his body fought between control and release. “Let it happen.”

The red paladin sucked in a breath and breathed out slowly, then, listening to his teammate’s words, stopped fighting it. Another heavy spurt came out instantly, his tired muscles unable to hold back as they started giving up. He tensed, barely cutting off the flow before he was peeing again, finally allowing a smaller stream to pour out of him. 

Lance squeezed his hands harder. “There you go.” He said quietly when the sound of running water didn’t cut off. “Good job.”

Keith sagged in relief as his bladder emptied. It felt so good to let everything out that he almost forgot where he was for a few seconds. When he remembered, it only made him happier. He was using the bathroom! He grinned like an idiot at the realization, even as a part of his mind rolled its eyes at his excitement. It may be odd for someone his age to be so happy about, but he didn’t even care. He’d waited so long for this! 

Unlike him, Lance waited until after he was finished to react. He let Keith stand and pull his pants up before he pulled him in for a hug. “Congratulations.” He cheered, literally patting his friend on the back. “I’m so proud of you.” 

The red paladin grinned even wider and hugged him back. “Thank you.” He replied, absolutely ecstatic. He did it! He really did it! 

Lance laughed happily. “Here, go finish up so we can tell the others.” He urged as he pulled away. 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands quickly (but correctly) so he could tell his friends the news. 

To his slight surprise, everyone was still on the training deck when they emerged from the locker rooms, as if they’d been waiting for them to come out. Everyone looked up at the sound of their footsteps, wanting to know what happened. 

Before Keith could speak up and tell them, Lance appeared behind him and announced. “Hey, guys! Keith went potty!” 

Keith’s face felt like it was on fire. “Lance!” He yelled, embarrassed by his friend’s childish words. 

Lance laughed and patted his back placatingly. “Hey, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” He teased. “You’re officially potty training now! Isn’t that exciting?” 

If it was possible, the red paladin’s cheeks flushed even more. He pushed Lance’s arm away and turned to face him, wide-eyed in shock. He couldn’t believe his friend was teasing him like this. “I am not potty training! I’m nineteen!” He shouted back in argument.

“Age doesn’t matter!” The blue paladin chuckled. 

Shiro rolled his eyes at their bickering. He cut Keith’s retort off by pulling the teen in for a hug. “Congratulations Keith. I’m so proud of you.” He said sincerely.

Keith groaned into shoulder, but smiled. “Thanks.” After they pulled away, the rest of the team gave him hugs and praise, and although it felt awkward to have everyone so happy about him peeing in the bathroom, he was right there with them. He’d worked so hard to conquer his phobia and he was so happy to almost be done with it. 


End file.
